Elite Army
The Elite Army (禁軍 Kingun) is in charge of the personal protection of the Emperor and patrolling the Imperial Court. Information The Elite Army is divided into two sections: the Right Plume Forest Army (右羽林軍 Uuringun) and the Left Plume Forest Army (左羽林軍 Sauringun). Many of the military officers are of noble birth, but selection of military officers relies on the Merit System. It falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Defense. At the end of every year, because of their lack of popularity with women (and other reasons like that), military officers often usher in the new year with regrets and by drinking their sorrows away. Soldiers of the Elite Army are rarely sent out into the frontline unless it is a time of great political or social unrest or are commanded to do so by the Emperor. *The highest position available in the Elite Army is the Grand General (大将軍 Dai Shogun). There is one for the Right Plume Forest Army and Left Plume Forest Army *The second-highest position available in the Elite Army are Generals (将軍 Shogun). Each General has their own subordinates and small army. *'Military Officers' (武官 Bukan) are a type of government official and the military equivalent of Civil Officials. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. Members Haku Raien Haku Raien (白 雷炎 Haku Raien) was the last known Grand General of the Right Plume Forest Army during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. Being from the Haku Clan, he excels at military arts and combat and is the perfect counterpart for Koku Yousei. As well as as being fierce rivals, they are also good friends. Koku Yousei Koku Yousei (黒 燿世 Koku Yōsei) was the last known Grand General of the Left Plume Forest Army during Shi Senka's reign and the first during Shi Ryuuki's reign. Being from the Koku Clan, he excels at military arts and combat and is the perfect counterpart for Haku Raien. As well as as being fierce rivals, they are also good friends. It is not clear when he stepped down from his position but he was succeeded by Ran Shuuei. Kou Shiryuu Kou Shiryuu (皇 子竜 Kō Shiryū) is a General in the Right Plume Forest Army during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He is also Haku Raien's aide-de-camp to and second-in-command. Ran Shuuei Ran Shuuei (藍 楸瑛 Ran Shūei) was the last known Grand General of the Left Plume Forest Army during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was originally a high-ranking General, but after he gave up his Iris Sword and went off to Ran Province, he lost his position as a General in the Army. When he returned, he was demoted to a Military Officer and was forced to work under Shi Seiran. He retired from the Elite Army to become the Governor of Kou Province for some time. When he returned to the Outer Court, he rejoined the Army and became a Grand General and one of the Emperor's personal guards. Shi Seiran Shi Seiran (茈 静蘭 Shi Seiran) was a Military Officer in the Right Plume Forest Army during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He joined the army because he became frustrated that he didn't have the power to protect Ryuuki or Kou Shuurei. As both Haku Raien and Koku Yousei were aware of his true identity as the exiled prince, they both wanted him to join their armies. When Shuurei and To Eigetsu were asked to be the Governors Sa Province, he went with them as their exclusive Military Officer. Ryuuki had assigned him to them through an Imperial Decree so he possessed more power than Provincial Generals. He returned to Kiyou with Shuurei and was then assigned to Tei Yuushun's as his personal Military Officer and guard. In his later years, he chose to stay by Shuurei and Ryuuki's side and protect them for the rest of his life. Kou Kanshou Kou Kanshou (皐 韓升 Kō Kanshō) was a General in the Left Plume Forest Army during Shi Ryuuki's reign. Before this, he was Ran Shuuei's subordinate and an excellent archer. When he was evaluated by the Ministry of Defense, he was said to be "a good warrior". Though he is young, many hold high hopes and expectations for his future. He was promoted to General some time during Ryuuki's reign. Shuzen Shuzen (朱全 Shuzen) was a Military Officer in the Right Plume Forest Army during Shi Ryuuki's reign. Ran Jyuusan Ran Jyuusan (藍 十三 Ran Jyūsan) was a Military Officer in the Elite Army during Shi Ryuuki's reign. She was the first ever female Military Officer in Saiunkoku and one of the many notable female officials during Ryuuki’s time. Sou Shungai Sou Shungai (宋 隼凱 Sō Shungai) was a Grand General before assuming his position as Taifu during Shi Senka's reign. Category:Organisations